This invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for preventing snails from damaging plants, trees, flowers, and fruit. This invention more particularly prevents snails from gaining access to the leaves, flowers, and fruit of large plants and trees. This invention further provides a platform for mounting irrigation emitters.
Snails can inflict severe damage to plants and trees, and to fruit growing on the plants and trees. With respect to trees, citrus trees and citrus fruit are especially susceptible to damage. Snails are most active at night, and will typically seek hiding places to avoid sun and bright light. Shady areas and areas with dense ground cover provide shelter for snails. Such shelters are frequently found in orchards. The conventional techniques for controlling snails include hand picking of the snails from foliage and ground surface, use of toxic snail baits, utilizing barriers, and traps. It is also known to utilize barriers on the trunks of trees and plants. All of the techniques have various levels of effectiveness, some more effective than others. However, many have various drawbacks as well with respect to expense, practicality, danger to young children and animals, and, with respect to traps, the unpleasant task of disposing of a large number of snails.